100 First Kisses
by evangelia92
Summary: This is a series of Bellarke one-shots inspired from scenes from the show and will always end in a Bellamy x Clarke first kiss.
1. Chapter 1: Come Back To Me

**Hi everyone. So this is my first fan-fic ever so please be gentle. I've been working on some other Bellarke stories as well but I've never thought of publishing them until I dug this one up and decided to try. I'm so all over Bellarke right now, it doesn't let me study at all. **

**The story follows the events of episode 2x09 where Clarke asks Bellamy to go to Mount Weather, with some 'Bellarke' ****twitches ****in it, or maybe what I hoped would have happened instead.**

Lexa's words kept repeating in her head: "Love is weakness." Clarke didn't want to show any softness in front of the Grounders, especially if front of their leader. She was a leader too, she had to be strong and take tough choices for the good of her people. She gathered all her strength and got up, leaving a deep sigh as she walked towards Bellamy, who was talking with Raven, Octavia and Lincoln.

"You were right", she began, "We need an inside man in Mount Weather, you should go". Her face showed no emotions.

"I thought you hated that plan. That I would get myself killed." Bellamy replied with a surprised, and at the same time a disappointed, look on his face.

"I was being weak, it's worth the risk" Clarke pierced his eyes with hers "Here's my map of Mount Weather", she continued extending only her arm, standing still, as if she didn't want to get any closer to him and released the map when she felt his hand touching hers, sending shivers across her whole body. Her gaze was ice cold "Good luck".

As soon as Clarke turned her back on them, silence took over for a few moments. All four of them were looking to each other for an explanation to what just happened. Especially Bellamy, her words echoing inside his mind: "It's worth the risk". He was wondering what had changed recalling her words from just a few hours ago when he initially suggested the plan. "I can't lose you too", she had told him with pleading in her eyes, to keep him from going. The thought of her caring about him, needing him, was what kept him going. He knew that he couldn't express his feelings just yet, she needed more time to get over what happened with Finn and he respected that. But what she had just said, changed everything inside him, he felt his heart breaking, knowing now for sure that she didn't care about him as much as he thought. Her recent actions disregarded her previous words.

Lincoln's deep voice brought him back from his countless thoughts. "I will come with you, to show you how to get inside through the tunnels". Bellamy nodded positively.

"And I will explain to you what you will be looking for", Raven interrupted, "follow me".

Before he turned around to leave with Raven, his eyes searched for Clarke's figure within the camp, to see her one last time before he departed for his new quest. But she was nowhere to be found.

...

Clarke walked with a fast pace, almost running, to get away from camp as quickly as possible. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She needed to find a place to let all her pain out without anyone seeing her. She kept reminding herself that no one should see Clarke Griffin being vulnerable.

After a 5-minute walk, the sounds from the camp had almost entirely faded. She then knew she was alone and could finally let her feelings show. She instantly fell to her knees; her sobbing was loud, full of pain, sorrow and regret. The thought of sending Bellamy to meet his death was making her sick and she couldn't bare it. "What if I never see him again? And the last thing that I said to him was just an emotionless 'good luck'!"

...

When Raven left Bellamy's tent he was gathering his stuff for the trip, but as soon as the flap of the tent closed behind her, he stopped. Bellamy sat on the ground trying to replay in his mind, what had just happened and tried to imagine what he was going to face next. Deep down he understood Clarke's decision, it made sense, she did what had to be done for the greater good of their people, but it still hurt him.

He was still on the ground when he heard the tent flap open again. "Did you forget anything, Raven? I'm still trying to memorize everything you just told me."

He turned around and looked up just to see Clarke standing by the tent's entrance. She didn't speak; she just stood there staring at him.

Bellamy stood up and walked towards her. Her eyes began watering again at the sight of him. "I understand. You did what you had to. Don't worry about me. I will be fine." He forged a smile to make her feel better about her decision.

She looked up to him while he was getting closer. Her eyes widened as soon as she felt his hand gently squeezing her upper arm. She tried to remember Lexa's words again but she couldn't; her mind suddenly went blank. She concentrated on the warmth of his touch, looked down and closed her eyes for a second. He didn't let go; on the contrary he moved one step closer to her. She felt his other hand running gently through her hair and let the tears she was holding back flow on her face soon after she rested her head on his chest. She felt Bellamy's heartbeat quicken and stayed there for a few more moments. His warmth, his smell and his touch lifted her pain away for a second and felt that everything was just a bad dream from which she would soon wake up.

After a while, she moved her head from his chest to meet his deep, dark eyes once again. He moved his hand from her head to wipe the tears that were still racing on her cheeks with his thump.

None of them dared to break the silence that was concealing the space around them. They knew that if they did, they would snap back to reality. Their eyes were talking on their behalf. With a shaky hand, Clarke reached for the back of Bellamy's neck, stepped on her toes and hesitantly closed the space between them. Her lips were shaking as well, but as soon as they touched his, she felt confident. Bellamy instantly responded to her caress by leaning into her and gripping his arms tightly around her waist. The kiss was hungry and passionate, like it would be their last.

Clarke pulled back for just a brief moment before she leaned in for a second kiss "Come back to me" she whispered.

**I hope you liked it. I'm open to any comments or suggestions from you so don't hesitate leaving a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's The Spacewalker's Fault

**I hope that you liked my previous story. This one follows the events of episode 2x08 after Clarke mercy-kills Finn.**

He walked though the Ark's corridors looking for her. He knew she was somewhere there. He had seen her stepping inside just a few minutes after she returned to camp from her personal nightmare: driving a knife through Finn's body offering him a merciful death. She was shocked. Of course she was. But she hid it well. She let Raven storm onto her without reacting to her offenses. She let her finish and then left. But Bellamy knew her too well to know that her calmness was just a façade she put on to show fortitude, she wouldn't let her guard down in front of anyone, especially the people that needed her to be strong enough for all of them. Bellamy though, could always see the demons she carried underneath her mask. He could sense the tense in her body and knew that the shining in her eyes was from all the tears she was holding back when she walked through the Ark's doors.

He walked along the memorized path towards the room they used to meet to plan their secret strategies, when the Arkers were acting more like foes rather than allies. He somehow knew that he would find her there curled up in a corner trying to hide her cries from everyone. His steps turned softer when he slowly pushed the door half-open, letting some light from the corridor into the dark room.

He almost didn't see her, but her unsteady breath betrayed her. She was sitting on the floor across the room, her legs folded protectively in front of her chest embracing her knees tightly. She was located under the only window, a small hole on the wall to be more accurate, which slightly allowed the moonlight to highlight some outlines in the room.

He closed the door quietly behind him; he didn't want to alarm her. He walked across the dark room, considered turning the light on but decided not to. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and could finally make out the large table in the centre of the room and the chairs around it, he felt more confident with his steps. He watched her as he walked closer; her eyes were fixated on the leg of the table just a few feet across from her. She didn't move, just stared blankly. Her hair seemed golden where the moonlight was caressing them and her eyes and lips were swollen from crying, he assumed. She didn't flinch when his arm brushed hers as he sank next to her, his back on the wall as well.

After a few minutes of staring at the opposite wall, Bellamy decided to break the silence.

"You did the right thing, Clarke. You actually saved him, you saved him from all the suffering he would have gone through."

Clarke stayed motionless, her gaze still set on the leg of the table.

He turned his body in order to face her. "This is not your fault! I won't let you carry that burden." He raised his voice slightly hoping for a response this time.

Clarke remained quiet.

"Clarke!" the tone of his voice was now more imposing than pleading.

"No, Bellamy!" She turned to look at him for the first time since he entered the room. "This is my fault! He was in this mess because of me! All those people, those kids and families, are dead because of me! Because Finn was looking for me!" She screamed releasing all the tension that was inside her.

"Listen to me Clarke. Just because Finn killed all those people when he was out looking for you doesn't mean that it was your fault."

He placed his hands over her shoulders, turning her to face him and lowered his voice attaining a caring tone. "It wasn't your fault that the Mountain Men took you and Finn snapped. What Finn did was wrong, but what was unacceptable on his behalf was the fact that he tried to justify his act by pinning that on you, saying that he did it _for you_. He wanted to share the weight of killing those people with you because he couldn't accept the responsibility of his own actions." His voice was now filled with anger. "That's not something you do to someone you love!" He paused, shifting his glare to the floor for a moment without losing his grip on her.

His gaze filled with compassion met her bright blue eyes once again. "If someone should take blame, rather than Finn on this matter, it's me, not you! _I_ was the one who gave him the gun._ I_ was the one who send him alone with Murphy to look for you. I saw that he was unstable and I still let him go. I should have been with him. So if you need to blame someone, blame _me_, not yourself."

Clarke's features softened. She looked deep into his eyes wandering why he was trying to transfer all of her guild onto him. Didn't he have enough worries already?

He released her, turned his back against the wall, his eyes exploring the dark space around them.

"No, now _you_ listen to _me_." With both hands she grabbed his own, that was lying between them on the floor. "I am not going to let you take my suffering away so you can pile it up with the rest shit you are already carrying." She tried to be caring, but instead she sounded angry. "I will not let this pass onto you. You did what you had to do for the greater good, I'm sure that there was a really good reason why you decided to leave them alone, you weren't responsible for babysitting him and _he_ was blameworthy for his own actions."

Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle at her last statement, still staring at the opposite wall.

"Does this sound funny to you? Why are you laughing?" She asked in confusion, releasing his hand.

He raised his brow and turned to her. "Now, you're just repeating what I said to you just moments ago. So you agree that it's his own fault and not anyone else's."

Clarke's lips turned slightly upwards at the realisation, but she didn't smile. Instead she continued: "Well, you are partially right…" He smirked, he wasn't used to Clarke accepting defeat in an argument. "… But still, I can't have _you_ or anybody else treating me like I'm fragile and trying to lift my guilt away. I'm not that innocent person that everyone seems to thing I am, anymore. Why can't anyone see that? I've done things and I need to live with the consequences of my actions."

She paused for a moment, looking deeply into his eyes trying really hard to convince him. "I'm not a good person, Bellamy."

His face filled with disbelief. "I find that hard to believe Clarke. Not all of our actions reflect who we really are, don't forget that."

"I lied to him! I told him that I loved him. Who does that? What kind of person lies to someone just before they take their last breath?" Clarke said with desperation in her voice.

"The kind of person that cares about other people's feelings."

"No Bellamy, you don't understand! No one understands."

"Then help me understand, Clarke."

When he looked into her eyes he knew that she was done talking. So he didn't push for an explanation. He extended his arm around her shoulders and let her rest on his chest.

She couldn't speak anymore. Her sobbing took over and sank into his embrace.

They stayed there until Clarke began breathing normal again and pulled herself away from his grip.

Bellamy placed his thump under her chin, softly pushing up to meet her bright and swollen eyes. "I will always be here for you, Clarke. And I promise that I wont tread you like you are fragile but I wont let you believe things about yourself that aren't true, either." He said in a tender tone.

Clarke's eyes widened when she faced his truthful, caring eyes. As soon as his hand stopped touching her face, Clarke released a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding.

It all occurred so fast that when he realised what was happening she was already brushing her fingers into his hair pulling him towards her into a needy kiss. He couldn't resist it; he waited for this for so long and gave into it. He gently moved his hand up her arm to caress her face.

She moved on her knees without unlocking her lips from his and moved her body onto his, straddling him. Both of her hands were holding his face while her tongue was exploring his mouth and her body crushing onto his. His hands moved up from her knees to her thighs and stopped to appraise her hips.

She moaned into his mouth and relocated her lips to explore his neck. She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt forcefully, almost ripping it off, while sucking and biting down his neck. He almost protested at her leaving marks but he didn't.

When he traced is hands upon her back, a shiver run through her whole body and returned her lips to his once again, pushing him onto the hard wall behind him.

Suddenly, her kiss became hostile and angry, she bit his lower lip with such force that he was pretty sure it would bleed. Clarke leaned back reaching for the hem of her shirt with both hands to remove it. As soon as her belly was exposed, Bellamy placed his hands on hers and stopped her.

"This is not what you need right now, Clarke" he said with a low and concerned voice, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

Clarke looked at him annoyed, "You don't know what I need, Bellamy!"

"I definitely _know_, that right now, it's not this." His voice was soft and his gaze heartrending.

Clarke's face suddenly relaxed and her eyes started watering again. She leaned forward to fall into his arms and buried her face in his chest as her sobbing became louder, releasing all the pain she was still holding onto.

**I hope I have met your expectations. Please don't hesitate reviewing. Also, if you have any suggestions for future 'first kiss stories' let me know. Looking forward to hearing your ideas and opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Found You

**Hi all, thank you so much for your support and your patience. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter but I was actually working on another Bellarke story which I'm not sure when I will post (I need to be really confident about it to do so). Anyway, thanks again and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter that is set on episode 2x05 in the scene of our favorite reunion hug!**

Her head was aching, she felt her body being forced to move, dragged from the shoulders. She opened her eyes just enough too see random blurry faces observing her in the dark, but she couldn't recognize them. She felt her head heavy, her body was giving up on her, but just before she closed her eyes again, she felt the touch of two warm hands on her face. She gathered all the strength she had left and looked up just to see a familiar face saying her name "Clarke!" Just before she collapsed again, she responded with a hesitant question in her voice: "Mom?"

...

Abby's voice echoed in the background as Clarke was slowly opening her eyes. The smell of medicine made her realize that it was real, she wasn't dreaming, her mother was actually there, hovering at her side.

"Mom?" she cried out, "I thought you were dead, I saw your ship crash."

"I wasn't on it", Abby said as she hugged Clarke who was trying to get up on her elbows.

"I was in Mount Weather, we need to get everyone out of there", Clarke continued.

"We are not dealing with this right now! You need to rest", her tone assumed a clear imposing.

"Did anyone else make it here?" Clarke continued overlooking her mother's request.

"Yes, 6 of you did", she responded thinking there was no room for arguing with her stubborn daughter.

"Bellamy and Finn?"

Abby noted positively and Clarke let out a relieved sigh. "I thought they were dead!" she cried once again in her mother's hug.

Clarke realized that her mother could be right, she was too weak to deal with anything right now. But she was a fighter, a fighter that never gives up on herself or on the people she cares about. With that in mind she made another attempt to get of the exam table and out of her mother's hug, but she couldn't, ultimately she gave into the tiredness that dominated her body and fell asleep again.

...

As Clarke woke up and tried to move, she felt her left leg really heavy. She looked down only to see that her mother's head was what prevent it from moving. _She must have been here the whole time I was out_, Clarke thought. She was so happy that her mother was alive but at the same time she knew that there were lots of things to resolve between them. As soon as she moved vaguely, Abby woke up, lifted her head up giving Clarke a deep and caring look and tried not to let the tears of joy fall from her eyes. Clarke had forgotten how it felt to have someone looking at her in that way and knowing that his or her love for her was unconditional. For a brief moment she saw her father's face though Abby's eyes and tried to hold back her tears.

"How long have I been out?" Clarke asked as she snapped back to reality.

"About ten hours" Abby replied while gently touching Clarke's hand.

As soon as she heard that, Clarke, despite the pain she was feeling all over her body, made an effort to get off the bed.

"It's too soon! You need to stay in bed," her mother yelled.

Clarke disregarded her mother's orders and got off the exam table and proceeded to put her clothes on. "I don't need to rest," she finally said with persistence. "What I need to do is save my friends."

Before Abby was able to debate on the subject, a guard came in the tent and interrupted their argument.

"Chancellor! There's movement in the north woods. We don't think it's the Grounders."

Clarke's face lit up, ignoring the fact that the guard had just called her mother 'Chancellor'. Could it be one of her friends coming back? Could it be Bellamy or maybe Finn? She rushed out of the tent to find out.

Raven was sitting on a rock outside the tent and Clarke stopped to greet her before going to see who made it back to the camp. Despite everything that happened between them, concerning Finn, the two girls had grown close to one another and moved away from their differences. Clarke was glad to finally see a familiar face that reminded her of her people, her friends; the people she was determined to save.

"Hi!" Clarke smiled.

"I've been waiting here all night", Raven said as she stood up to hug Clarke. "Abby said you needed sleep."

Clarke pulled away from the hug still smiling and looked down at Raven's leg and remembered. Raven was so close to dying because Murphy shot her, the bullet was stuck in her spine, and if she were to be saved her legs would have been paralyzed for the rest of her life. Instead, there she was, standing with a handmade splint on her left leg that let her walk again.

"Raven…"

"I know, it sucks. But thanks to your mother I can at least walk", she responded while forming a smile on her face.

The sound of the gate opening interrupted their conversation. Both girls turned around to see who was entering. It was Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke's blue eyes dilated at the sight of them. Her heart skipped a beat and her body froze for a moment. She couldn't explain the happiness she was feeling, she was overwhelmed.

"Bellamy…" she said with a longing tone in her voice.

Raven noticed the yearning in Clarke's eyes and said: "Go, I'll see you later. I need to speak with your mom anyway."

Clarke looked back at Raven for approval and without any hesitation she walked towards the gate. Just for that moment she forgot everything that she had been through the past few weeks and as she got closer she even forgot about everyone else. The only thing she could see was Bellamy. The overprotective brother who would do anything for the people he cared about. The person who, despite the early differences they had, was always by her side. He was constantly there when she needed him even if he disagreed with her decisions. He was someone that she thought had lost forever, someone she left behind to die after taking the tough decision of closing the drop-ship's door to save everyone else.

Bellamy had spent the past days looking for Clarke, thinking that the Grounders had captured her. He was wondering whether she was being held in a cell or tied up somewhere or even worse, tortured. Since the day they were torn apart from each other, he was unable to sleep. When he closed his eyes all he could see was her agonized eyes staring at him with desperation, asking him to rescue her. However, when their search party saved Mel from hanging from a cliff and Octavia and Monroe got injured, he knew that he had to abandon the mission and act as the leader that he was in order to help his people get safely back home and let Finn and Murphy resume their quest. Deep down he knew that Clarke would have supported his decision.

When they finally returned to camp Jaha and delivered Mel and Monroe to Abby, he turned to look at his sister. His eyes were searching for verification in her eyes that he did the right thing by leaving the rescue mission, as he still had doubts about his choice. "O, go and get some rest and clean yourself up. I'll see you later." He directed her and she nodded in agreement. As Octavia left he continued to walk towards his tent.

As Clarke was closing in on him she began running. She could see his tanned skin glowing under the sun; his freckles were now hidden from dirt and scratches, evidence of recent fighting. How she wanted to clean all his wounds one by one and tell him that everything was going to be okay now that they found each other again.

He was halfway to his tent, still trying to catch his breath, when Clarke appeared out of nowhere and fell into his arms. At the beginning, Bellamy didn't realize who it was and wondered who could have been so happy to see him. As soon as her body pressed onto his and her golden hair fell over his face, he knew; _she_ had found him. Leaving all his questions for later, he enfolded her intensively in his arms, trying not to hurt her with his uncontrolable, at the moment, strength.

In that instant, Clarke didn't care about anything else, only that he was there, back to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped with all the strength that was left in her exhausted body. She buried her face in his stocky shoulders and smelled his own bittersweet scent along with the smell of mud, which oddly enough calmed her and made her feel safe; it made her feel at home.

They slightly parted just make eye contact. Their arms still wrapped around each another. They didn't speak but their eyes and bodies were revealing what their mouths refused to say out loud: 'I've missed you' 'Where were you when I needed you?' 'Don't ever leave me again!' She could feel his warmth all over her body and he could still smell the sweet scent of her hair. Their eyes where locked, not wanting to look anywhere else for even a second, afraid that they would lose each other again.

Her sky-blue eyes were so bright at that moment. He moved one of his hands from her waist to caress her face. His eyes traced all the features of it along with all her scars, both physical and emotional. As his thump touched the corner of her lips, his eyes lingered on them.

She leaned into his warm touch and closed her eyes. She wished that time would stop right at that moment. She never wanted to let go of that feeling. She felt his hand moving at the back of her neck and blinked her eyes open. Her arms, which were still wrapped around his neck, tightened even more. She felt him leaning into her and closed her eyes once again.

His lips felt rough on hers, but the kiss was slow and tender. Bellamy might have been fierce and tough as a person and as a leader but as he kissed her it was like she could catch a glimpse of the fragile child hiding inside of him.

The more the kiss deepened, the more they realized that they could finally stop searching, because they had found what they've been looking for.

**I hope you liked it. Please don't hesitate reviewing either positively or negatively. I would gladly accept any requests for new chapters.**


End file.
